1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a personal hygiene article that includes an electrically powered vibrating head.
2. Description of Related Art
For teeth-cleaning purposes nowadays use is made either of conventional manual toothbrushes or of electric toothbrushes, in the case of which a movable brush head can be motor-driven from the handle. Electric toothbrushes usually achieve a more intensive cleaning action than the manual toothbrushes, but they have the disadvantage that they are relatively bulky and expensive and may damage the gums and subject the tooth enamel to pronounced abrasion.